Because of the need to reduce unit cost, the automobile industry has been reluctant to proliferate the number of different sized vehicle frames in their line-up. The vehicle frames that they are currently offering and expect to offer in the future are smaller than those that were offered in previous years. Therefore, very few automotive companies offer limousines or large size sedans or wagons which may be readily converted into limousines. Thus, the consumers who seek limousines, such as funeral homes and limousine services, have to accept smaller and less comfortable vehicles then they would prefer or modify existing vehicles at considerable expense.
Usually, when a sedan or station wagon is to be converted into a limousine, the vehicle chosen to be converted is a four-door sedan. An example of a method for converting a four-door sedan into a limousine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,310,425 (issued July 22, 1919). The disadvantage of converting a four-door sedan into a limousine is that location of the rear door, and the appearance of the roof of the vehicle is dissimilar to the classic limousine appearance.
What is needed, therefore, is an inexpensive method for converting a production motor vehicle to a limousine having a classic limousine appearance.